The present invention relates to large round balers and more particularly relates to apparatus for feeding wrap material to the bale chamber for enveloping a bale located therein.
It is known to provide large round balers with apparatus for wrapping a large round bale with wrap material having a width commensurate with that of the bale-forming chamber.
It is common for the wrapping apparatus to include a rotatable support for holding a roll of wrap material adjacent the bale-forming chamber and to provide a mechanism for feeding wrap material from the roll into the bale-forming chamber. These feed mechanisms usually include a pair of wrap material drive rolls mounted for frictionally gripping wrap material therebetween and being selectively drivable for feeding wrap material into the bale-forming chamber when it is desired to wrap a bale. It is desirable to have the wrap material held tight while the bale is being wrapped and for this purpose it is known to provide a drag brake engaged with the rotatable support for the roll of wrap material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,665 granted to VanGinhoven et al on Jan. 4, 1983 discloses such a drag brake.